


For the Moment Let Us Forget Our Troubles

by lunar47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Skye, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, moderate post sex angst, the one in which Coulson is a considerate lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to forget if only for a moment and maybe Coulson can help with that. Episode 1x20 tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Moment Let Us Forget Our Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandwich_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwich_armada/gifts), [alissabobissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



“Just relax, I’m good at this.”

They’re lying side by side on the bed. He starts at the juncture of her neck, soft kisses fanning out along her collarbone, solid hands weaving their way through the strands of her silky hair. Skye sighs and leans her head into Coulson’s touch. It’s nice but her mind is still occupied.

She remembers her knock on his door, timid and unsteady, feet already facing down the corridor, ready for escape, when he opens the door. He’s undressed, down to his boxers and undershirt. He doesn’t seem embarrassed however. _So great, it’s just her that’s turning a bit pink around the ears._

“Hey, boss.” She brings her hand up to rub nervously at the side of her face. All of a sudden she’s regretting this decision.

“Skye?”

He’s waiting, a quizzical look on his face.

“I couldn’t sleep. I tried walking around for a bit but I didn’t want to go too far. Still a wanted fugitive and all that.”

He looks back into the room, “It’s 2:30 in the morning. Try going back to sleep.”

She goes for broke, trying not to sound too desperate, “Can we talk, just for a little bit.”

Coulson seems to consider it, his eyes sliding from Skye’s face. “Fine” He opens the door a little wider and she slips in. The light is dim but she sees the unmade bed, the covers rumpled from troubled sleep, his suit jacket and pants folded neatly over a chair, a half drunk bottle of water on the table. He goes to sit on the edge of the bed and offers her the unoccupied chair. It’s altogether a little too intimate. Skye’s mouth goes dry.

“What’s on your mind, Skye?” The question sounds so innocent coming from his mouth but they both know it’s anything but.

“Just everything I guess. We trusted Ward. I trusted Ward. Not even once did I get the feeling that something was off with him. You know? And I’ve been trying to develop those instincts we’ve been talking about. Reading people. So much for that.” Skye seems to deflate at that, her elbow on the arm of the chair, hand under her chin.

Coulson leans forward, his voice is soft but firm, “None of us knew he was Hydra. He fooled us. But we can’t let that fact paralyze us.”

“But he has the hard drive. And that’s on me.”

“You did your best in an impossible situation.”

“I could have let him die you know. Almost did” She brings her legs up on the chair and wraps her arms around them.

“But you didn’t. It would have eaten you up inside if you did. You are a good person Skye. And having compassion for someone, even someone like Ward, is something to hold on to. It makes you human.”

Her 0-8-4 status passes briefly through her head but she pushes it away.

“You are a good man too, Coulson.”

“Yes, but the mission often comes first.”

“Was I the mission when you came to rescue me? Or was it taking back the bus?” Skye smiles cheekily. She’s genuinely curious.

He leans back and crosses his arms, classic evasion stance. He’s not exactly looking at her but he answers nonetheless, “We don’t leave a team member behind. And yes regaining control of the plane was a part of it. But with Deathlok there the situation was not ideal.” _Who is this nebulous we_ , she wonders. Coulson can’t leave _her_ behind. She can read between the lines. It’s a heady feeling. She’s his protégé but the way he says “We don’t leave a team member behind” was directed solely at her. 

“Well thank you, again. I wasn’t looking forward to a meeting with Garrett. Hopefully Lola didn’t get too banged up.”

“We’ll get her fixed.” He sounds distracted, his voice far away. He spares her a glance. 

Silence falls between them, not uncomfortable, but she’s waiting for something, anything, to happen. His gaze falls from her face, passes over her body and lands on the floor. She gets the feeling that he wants her to leave. Or maybe not. She’s having trouble reading him. That’s new.

“What’s on _your_ mind?” She asks him, tone matching the softness of his earlier question.

“I want to be honest with you Skye, I really do. But I don’t know if I’m ready for that.” It’s a surprising admission from Coulson. He’s not one to usually share personal things with her but the thought that he might want to warms her heart a little.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything. But if you do want to talk, I’m here, anytime.”

They lapse back into silence and this time Skye feels like she does need to take action. She untangles herself from the chair and moves to stand between Coulson’s legs. Reaching out she places a hand on his cheek.

“I think we need to forget everything for a while. Even just for a moment.” Her voice is a breathy whisper. Skye leans down and places a gentle kiss on his lips, a test of sorts. Pulling back she finds him staring at her. A bit of confusion crosses his face before his features turn stern. 

_Agent_ Coulson is in control, “This is against protocol.”

“What protocol? S.H.I.E.L.D. is no more or haven’t you heard. Screw protocol.” Skye wants this. She doesn’t exactly want to analyze her motivations but she knows in that moment that she wants Coulson, preferably naked on that bed doing things she only lets herself guiltily imagine under the covers at night.

“Even more reason to uphold our values. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs us now more than ever. We are going to be the ones to rebuild after we defeat Hydra.” His voice drops and he sighs, “You’re so young Skye.”

That cuts her more than the protocol rhetoric. Hanging her head in defeat she pulls her hand from his face. But his hands are there just as quickly grabbing her wrists. He stands suddenly and she retreats back in surprise. His thumb is rubbing light circles on her skin, she shivers. He seems to loom above her even though in reality he’s not that much taller than she is.

“That shouldn’t be an excuse though.” He’s talking more to himself than her. Her heart is in her throat. He’s conflicted. She can read that much about him. It makes her hopeful but she waits. Skye wants him to want this too. She ultimately doesn’t want to take advantage of him. 

Looking up he must have come to a decision because all of a sudden his hand is threading its way into her hair. His eyes remain open when his mouth descends upon hers. This kiss is nothing like the one she gave him. It’s not tentative at all. When Coulson makes a decision he acts upon it with all his willpower. 

She realizes, somewhat stunned that she’s never been kissed liked this before. She swallows and closes her eyes as his mouth ghosts over her ear, down her neck, her shoulder. He’s pulling at the bottom of her shirt so she does the reasonable thing and chucks it up and over her head. Her hands move to undo her bra but he gets there first. He unlatches the thing, no problem. 

She gives him an amused look, “Not your first rodeo?”

“Not even close.” He smirks. He god damn smirks and she melts. 

She has to be naked and he has to be naked. Like immediately. She wrestles with the button on her jeans, forces the zipper down and shimmies out of the pants taking her underwear with it. She forgets her shoes and it’s momentarily embarrassing before she toes them off. She has to reach for Coulson’s shoulder for support but she gets her jeans off and she’s standing before him without a stitch on. He’s still fully clothed and it’s starting to bother her. 

“This needs to come off, now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He hesitates momentarily but ultimately pulls off his undershirt. She can see why he might have been reticent to bare his chest. The scar was raised and still a livid pink. It was a terrible sight and Skye’s heart clenches at the thought of what he must have gone through on that helicarrier. She’s staring, she knows she is and she shouldn’t, so she isn’t surprised when his fingers raise her chin so she’s looking him in the eyes.

“It’s okay, we kind of match now.” She wants to make this moment less awkward.

“That’s not something I would have ever wished for you Skye.” He kisses her then, open mouthed all tongue and teeth, and her hand moves to palm him through his boxer shorts. He’s already half hard. Coulson growls into her mouth and isn’t that the sexiest thing he’s ever done. He slips the shorts off and now they are bare, skin to skin.   
She takes his hand and leads him to the bed. It’s not very wide and it’s not very comfortable but it’s serviceable and that’s all that Skye really cares about at this point.

She thought this would be a fast affair, something quick and dirty to take her mind off Ward and Hydra. But Coulson takes things slow. Oh does he take things slow. But slow is good. Skye is finding that she likes slow. Because slow means he pays attention to the little things like the noises she makes when he runs his hands down her sides or the quick intake of breath as he finds her center already wet and aching. He pushes one finger in and then a second, his thumb finding her clit and it’s like Christmas and her birthday. It comes down to experience she thinks. Coulson has it and all the men (boys really) she’s been with prior didn’t have it. 

She’s already on the edge but he removes his hand and she’s ashamed to say that she whimpers. Skye wants to touch him, wants to continue to be touched by him, wants everything and more all at once.

“Just relax, I’m good at this.”

How can he be so damn smug during sex? It makes her want to laugh. She grins instead. He starts at the curve of her neck and is halfway past her breasts when it dawns on her what he wants to do. Oh, _Oh_. 

He bypasses the scars on her abdomen and goes straight for her inner thighs. She stiffens and his head pops up.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“What?” Her voice comes out a little strangled. “No. It’s just that not many people before you have been so…courteous.”

“Well there are very few men like me.”

“Amen to that.”

And then his lips and tongue are right there and she stops thinking. 

When she recovers, her eyes are slightly glazed over and she can’t help but stare at the man lying next to her.

“Wow.” She says slightly star struck. _Dumb, Skye, way to sound mature._

He chuckles, his expression full of fondness. 

“I need to touch you.” She strokes his arm and threads her fingers through his.

“Well I’m not stopping you.”

“Good” And she is glad. So glad that he decided he wants to be here with her. They both deserve even a small amount of happiness with all the shit that they’ve gone through in the last few months. 

He’s warm and velvety in her palm and it doesn’t take long before he’s fully hard. Skye rises to her knees, supports herself on his shoulders and straddles him.

“I don’t have…” He voices awkwardly. It’s half adorable how responsible he can be. God knows Miles wouldn’t have cared.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to worry.” She assures him. Skye reaches between them using her hand as a guide as she sinks down onto him. She takes a moment to let them both adjust because she remembers Coulson appreciates the little moments. Then she begins to move.

It takes a while to determine a rhythm that works for both of them. His hands, with their slight calluses, don’t seem to know where to rest. They migrate from her thighs to her hips, up to cup her breasts. One hand lands on her cheek and it’s a surprisingly tender moment. Skye covers it with her own hand and then leans down to kiss him.  
He breaks the kiss and takes advantage of her position to flip her on her back. He hitches her leg up higher on his waist and he no longer wants to take things slowly. Good, neither does she.

Things move faster and it’s all kind of a blur for Skye. She’s panting and moaning and his face is tucked into the crook of her neck. He reaches a hand between them, applies pressure and she swears she sees stars. She’s hitting all the clichés with Coulson tonight. 

It doesn’t take long but he follows her with a choked off cry. His weight on top of her is altogether stifling and just perfect. She misses it when he rolls off.

He’s staring up at the ceiling and she can feel herself losing him as the seconds tick by. Insecurities and doubts invade the quiet. She wants to grab his hand but he’s already up and out of bed. He grabs his underwear and shirt and retreats into the bathroom.

_Oh you did it this time Skye. This is why we can’t have nice things._

She sits up and has one leg off the bed when he reappears in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Are you leaving?”

“I just thought…I don’t know what I thought. That we were done here or that you wouldn’t want me to stay. You kind of bailed on me A.C.” She adds sheepishly.

“Don’t think that Skye. I admit I may have had a moment of doubt there afterwards. But ultimately I don’t regret this.”

“That’s reassuring.” Something deep inside her unclenches and she can breathe again.

“You should sleep though. We have to be up early.”

“I think I might _finally_ be able to sleep.” She takes her turn in the bathroom and then rejoins him in bed. He switches the light off and she finds herself slowly nodding off, Coulson’s eyes lingering on hers the entire time.

The sun is warm on Skye’s back when consciousness returns to her. Stretching, she runs her hands out over the sheets only to find them empty. Suddenly alert, her eyes pop open and she scans the room. Coulson is standing by the window, fully dressed in suit and tie. He’s pensive, lost in his thoughts.

“You look like a man with a plan.”

“Yes. Today is the day we take on Cybertek.”

“Well I better go change my clothes then. You might want to have a cleaning lady in here though. Smells like sex.” Skye bats her eyes at him and hops out of bed to go collect her shirt and jeans, somehow sitting folded on one of the chairs by the table. _Coulson, always the considerate one._

“Just try to avoid May in the hallway.” He grins at her.

“Good plan, boss.” She doesn’t know what their future holds. Hydra is their main concern right now. But things with Coulson are good, maybe on the road to being even better. She’ll hold on to that for the both of them. And wait for when the time is right.


End file.
